Spider Hedgehog
by Pokefan12399999
Summary: I didn't have time to add all the details.


**Spider** **hedgehog**

**chapter** **one**

"Psst. Sonic!" A voice whispered to me.

"GET UP, SONIC!"

"Ughh. Hunh?" I yawn.

"You passed out again." Tails, my best friend for years, whispered.

"Oh. Did Amy see?" Amy was a girl I have a crush on. I've felt that way since high school.

"No. You're good." Tails said.

"What's going on back there?!" Yelled our teacher, Vector.

My muzzle turned bright red as everyone, even Amy, stared.

Vector was about to chew me out when the bell rang.

_Thank God, _I thought.

"Dude, high school SUCKS!" I told Tails.

"I know." He said.

I look over to find Amy headed towards the busses.

I check my watch.

"3:30! Goddammit! I gotta go! See ya, Tails!"

**Chapter two**

I run out of school and find my uncle's car.

"What took ya so long, Sonny-Boy?" Uncle Chuck joked.

I stayed silent the whole way home. I live with my dog, Muttski, my Uncle Chuck, and my mom.

I live next door to Amy so things aren't so bad. I walk through the front door only to get licked to death by Muttski.

"Hey, boy."

I run up to my room and look out window into Amy's room.

Suddenly, a red hedgehog bursts into Amy's room and yells at her.

She crys and goes outside. I race downstairs to find mom about to take out the trash.

"I'll get it, mom." I say.

"Ok, Sonic." Mom replied, puzzled.

I rush outside and put away the garbage. I walk up to Amy.

"Hey." I say.

Amy waves shyly.

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing important."

My mom pokes her head out the door.

"I gotta go. See ya later, Amy."

**Chapter Three**

The next morning I chase the bus, failing to catch it, as usual.

We went to a lab full of different breeds of spiders on a field trip.

"Amy, can I get some pictures for the school newsletter?" I ask.

"Sure." Amy replies.

After snapping photos I find a spider on my hand. It bites and really hard.

"YEEEOOOWWWWCCCHHH!" I put the spider in it's cage.

"What happened?" Tails asks. "Just a spider bite."

I miss the bus again and run.

Then something strange happens.

With my glasses on, my eyesight is blurry.

With them off, I see perfectly.

"That's weird. Oh, well. I'd better go through the shortcut."

I run down an alley, when a car comes speeding towards me.

The weird part is that I sense it coming.

I instantly jump at a wall to dodge the car, finding myself staying on the wall!

"What the Hell is this?" I ask.

I begin climbing up the wall, ending up on the roof.

I clench my fist and a gigantic spider web spews out!

"Holy crap!" I exclaim.

"That spider must have been radioactive!"

**Chapter Four**

I keep trying to spin a web again and again until I figure it out.

"YYYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH! WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOO!"

I scream as I swing.

My happiness soon ends when I hit a billboard.

The next day I ask Uncle Chuck to take me to the library, but when I get there I go to a wrestling match to earn money. When I beat the wrestler I only get paid

half of the advertised amount.

"What the Hell, man! You said $1,000!"

"That's if you lasted 10 minutes in the ring. You were in there for 5."

" But I need the money, you douche!"

"Not my problem."

Then a robber burst out of the door, but I let him by."What the Hell's the matter with you?! That was my money!"

"Not my problem." I replied.

**Chapter Five**

When I get to Uncle Chuck's car I find him dead.

"Who the Hell did this?!" I asked a paramedic.

"A burglar needed your uncle's car, but he refused." She answered.

I ran into the building that the burglar ran into.

"Give it up, jackass! I know you're here! There's nothing you can throw that I won't see coming!" I yelled.

My spidey sense tingled.

The burglar attacked me from behind. I let my anger fuel me and kept swinging my fists nonstop.

I kept on fighting my uncle's murderer

hand to hand until he fell through a window and died.

When I got home I ran upstairs to my room and burst into tears.

"Sonic, honey. Are you ok?" My mom called.

She walked in and sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uncle Chuck was killed."

I could tell that mom nearly had a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

**Chapter six**

"Hey, Sonic."

I turned to see Amy walking towards me.

"I heard about Uncle Chuck."

I didn't respond. I just sat there on the porch step crying quietly, hating myself.

_I could have been there to save Uncle Chuck,_ I thought._ I'm such a douchebag!_

"Um, Sonic? Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just... thinking."

"I was just wondering, if you weren't doing anything later, we could go out?"

At that second I'm 100% positive that my heart skipped a beat.

"S-S-Sure." I stuttered.

"Okay, then. See ya." Amy said.

"Yes!" I said under my breath.

**Chapter Seven**

While my life was going great, dating the girl of my dreams

and having super powers, Tails' dad, Amadeus, accidentally turned himself

into a complete psycho called the Green Goblin. "Hahaha!" The Goblin cackled.

I kept wailing away at him. Eventually I discovered the identity of the Goblin.

"Okay, Sonic! I surrender! I've turned over a new leaf."

Then he pressed a button on his glove and said " Godspeed, Spider Hedgehog."

I knew what came next. His glider came at me with huge blades, but stabbed himself and was killed.

I returned Amadeus to his house, but was seen by Tails. "You! You killed him! I'm gonna kick your ass so hard for this!" Tails yelled.

I then left.

I could not tell the fate of me or those close to me, but I knew that, of all the adventures I will have, this is just the beginning.

**Author's Note**

Yes, I do know that I cut out a ton of important parts, but, in my defense, I started this at 2 am and completed this note at 4:10 AM.


End file.
